Known in the art are fuel metering systems which terminate the fuel supplied to the engine when the throttle valve is closed and when the engine speed lies above a certain limiting value. The known apparatus permits a deceleration of the vehicle by means of engine braking but has the inherent disadvantage that the sudden resupply of fuel at the termination of the engine braking period results in a distinct jolting of the vehicle when power is reapplied to the drive train. This jolt diminishes the driving comfort and may also be a detriment to safety. Furthermore, the abrupt shutoff and readmission of fuel results in abrupt torque changes in the drive train of the vehicle which tends to be destructive to the drive train components.